


Nicholas' First DVD

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas has a very specific taste in films</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicholas' First DVD

Nicholas was finishing off the end of the day the way he always did; in his office, at his desk, looking at the same stack of paperwork that never seemed to need to be filled out. Back at the Met, he had despised clock-watchers. Now, in Sandford, it was really the only thing to do. Aside from the whole bit with the NWA, Danny was right about something. There was nothing going on. Well, aside from that annoying swan of Mr. Staker's. It was the shared sentiment of the entire station that Sandford would be better off without the bird, but the only thing stopping anyone from just bashing its skull in was that whole messy treason thing. One swan was definitely not worth losing one's job and freedom over. Well, not for Nicholas, anyway; he wouldn't have put anything past either of the Andys.

Nicholas nearly jumped out of his seat when his office door opened quickly, admitting Danny into the small room.

"You ready to go, then?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

Nicholas looked around the office quickly, searching for the nearest clock, which he knew was on the bottom of the flat screen monitor on his desk. "What? Oh. Yes. Do you want me to bring anything, tonight?"

Danny thought for a moment before adopting a certain posture. It was the one that said he'd just had either the world's best, or (more likely) the world's worst idea ever. It was also the one that scared the hell out of Nicholas. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. "Bring over a DVD or two."

Nicholas had to concede that it wasn't as bad as last time. At least he wasn't being asked to fetch some Jägermeister and Red Bull. "Danny, you've got DVDs," he pointed out, not realizing until after he'd said it that had Andrew been within earshot, there'd be some remark about "Captain Obvious" right about then. "Besides. I haven't seen much, anyway. You know that."

Danny only shrugged. "C'mon, Nicholas," he practically pleaded. "You got to have seen something . Even if it's Schindler's List, just bring something over."

Nicholas sighed. There was no winning this one. "All right," he surrendered. "I'll have to go to the shop, though. I don't exactly have any DVDs. Or a DVD player, for that matter."

Danny narrowed his gaze at Nicholas before quickly leaving Nicholas' office, no doubt to go change into his street clothes so he could rush out and stock up on enough beer to supply every pub in Gloucestershire. Nicholas waited in his office until he was certain that Danny had left the station, before getting up and wandering back to the locker room.  
Danny was sitting on the sofa, watching some show about a psychotic book shop when Nicholas let himself in through the front door. He let the inspector make his way to the kitchen and dig through the refrigerator before finally showing his face in the front room, conspicuously absent of any DVDs.

"What'd you bring, then?" Danny asked lightly. He'd expected Nicholas to flake out on his request, but still couldn't help but feeling let down over it.

Instead, Nicholas surprised him by pulling a black plastic bag from the inside of his jacket. He handed the bag, and by proxy the DVD over to Danny and cracked open the beer he'd brought with him from the kitchen.

"Nicholas, this is a princess movie," Danny said flatly. "You gotta be taking the piss." He opened the case, taking a few moments to stare at the DVD contained therein. "Nicholas, this is a princess movie."

"Yes, it's a princess movie," Nicholas admitted. "You'll like it. I must have read the book to my niece four or five times, now."

Danny started to object, but stopped before he could even start. "Wait, you got a niece?" he asked.

Nicholas nodded. "I do," he said. "Six years old. She lives in Wales with her parents, now. They moved out there shortly before I was transferred out here."

"Oh." Danny took a moment to wonder what else Nicholas never told him before looking down at the DVD in his hands. "But Nicholas. This is a princess movie. Princess movies are for eight-year-old girls." He watched as Nicholas only shrugged. "Nicholas... there ain't something you been... hiding, is there?"

Nicholas nearly choked on his beer. "What? Danny, no!" He put the can between his knees and snatched the DVD away from his partner. "You told me to bring something over. I like this movie."

Danny began to suspect that maybe Nicholas was finally developing a sense of humor, and had decided to give it a test run. "Next you're gonna tell me that you're some fuckin' hobbit-lover or something."

"I read the books when I was a child, but I never got the chance to see the films," he said casually, shrugging again. "I was too preoccupied with everything else when they were released. Same with the Star Wars films, actually. I saw the original three, but not the new ones. Just never had time."

"You are taking the piss."  
Nicholas flipped the DVD over in his hands, showing Danny the back of the case. "Danny, trust me. I know you'll like this one." Danny crossed his arms. "Listen. It has giants, and pirates, and sword fights, and even sea monsters. Revenge, torture... even an evil prince." Danny still seemed unconvinced. Someone had clearly slipped Nicholas something between leaving the station and now. "I promise you'll like it," Nicholas said finally. "If you don't, I'll buy ice cream for a month."

Since he'd arrived in Sandford, Nicholas had never been made to buy ice cream -- or cake, for that matter. If sitting through some girlie princess movie meant having the pleasure of making Nicholas buy ice cream for the station, Danny was willing to make that sacrifice.

"Chunky Monkey," he said.

"Chunky Monkey," Nicholas agreed as he got up from the sofa to put the DVD in the player.  
As much as Danny hated to admit it, Nicholas was right about his princess movie. While the Spaniard with a vendetta was funny, he found the sword fights and the battle with the giant the most amusing, swinging his fists whilst loudly rooting for the Man in Black. By the end of the night, he'd suggested that Nicholas bring those hobbit movies around next time, which only prompted Nicholas to finally admitting that he needed a DVD player.

Nicholas finally begged off around two in the morning, taking his DVD with him. As Danny shut off lights and slowly made his way back to bed, he remembered seeing a pink mug with "princess" written in fancy lettering somewhere in the station. As he crawled into bed, he made a mental note to find that mug, and use it to replace the plain white one Nicholas had claimed as his own.


End file.
